


A Kiss and I Will Surrender

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with some semblance of plot i guess, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is pretty sure, as a "good guy" spy, that he isn't supposed to be falling in love with the Vagabond, a murderous lone wolf who is considered more of a dangerous spectre than a human being.</p>
<p>But hey, what's a guy gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss and I Will Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be real short and just be a little thing for @satansprettyprose on tumblr for her spy au but it ended up being over 1k of smut, the longest thing I've written in months so HERE WE ARE I GUESS.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

They always seemed to crash together like this, after all the blood and sweat of a job, skin tingling with adrenaline and the scent of gunpowder clinging onto clothing and skin.

It was always Geoff’s place, the fancy, high end agency funded hotel suite. Geoff used to protest the expense but now…

Well, it came in handy.

As soon as the door shut behind them and threw them into solitude, Geoff was surging forward and shoving Ryan against the wall, capturing his lips in a passionate, burning kiss that the other man eagerly returned, practically melting there against the plaster as his hands grasped onto the front of Geoff’s suit jacket.

Geoff abruptly broke away for air at one point, eyes raking over Ryan's face, cheeks flushed and lips parted just slightly, mismatched eyes dazed.

“Take off your clothes.” Geoff commanded, tugging Ryan forward by the front of his t-shirt. There was no hesitation on Ryan's part to start stripping down and, God, something about having so much control over the terrifying Vagabond had pleasure surging through every fiber of Geoff’s being.

Once Ryan was down to nothing, Geoff let his eyes take in the sight before him, Ryan toned and scarred and half hard and _God_ Geoff was going to destroy him.

He stepped forward to close the distance between them and kissed Ryan again, his hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a teasing stroke, Ryan moaning into Geoff’s mouth.

“Get on the bed. On your stomach, feet by the headboard.” Geoff murmured against Ryan's lips, giving him another short stroke before releasing him, Ryan practically tripping over himself to do as Geoff said.

Once he was in position, looking up at Geoff eagerly, Geoff started stripping down as well, letting the jacket of his suit drop to the floor, tattooed fingers working the buttons open on his shirt, Ryan's eyes tracking every movement and taking in every inch of exposed skin. When Geoff got to his belt he ran a hand down the front of his pants, letting out a low groan at the friction on his neglected erection.

In one fluid motion he dropped his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked and hard, Ryan's face close to something akin to worship.

Geoff stepped forward and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, which seemed longer now than any other time Geoff had seen him, before twisting his fingers in it and giving a short tug, relishing the noise that Ryan made in response to the action.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Ry?” Geoff asked, voice husky, and Ryan nodded so quickly Geoff was worried for the state of his neck.

“ _Please._ ” Ryan choked out, eyes already shining with desperate tears.

“Roll onto your back then, baby.” Geoff said, and Ryan, as always, obeyed, parting his lips for Geoff and looking up at him expectantly.

Geoff cupped the back of Ryan's head, fingers sliding into his hair, eternally grateful now for the what seemed to be ridiculous height of the bed. He took his cock in one hand, holding it in position as he slowly pushed into Ryan's open mouth, groaning as the wet heat surrounded him.

“Christ, Ryan.” he breathed and bucked his hips forward a bit as Ryan did _something_ with his tongue that made Geoff throb.

Geoff built up a steady rhythm, Ryan's tongue working to meet his pace as best as he could, until Geoff was pushing deep into his throat, admiring the way that he could see Ryan's throat move with it with the way his head was hanging over the edge of the mattress.

With Ryan positioned the way he was, he could see how hard the man beneath him was, precome leaking down his shaft without Geoff even having touched him.

“I bet you could come just like this, couldn't you Ryan?” Geoff asked, pressing deep into Ryan's mouth, holding it for a moment before pulling out completely to give Ryan a chance to breathe.

“God yes Geoff please, don't stop.” Ryan begged, voice wrecked and causing a visceral throb to jolt through Geoff’s entire body, centered firmly on his cock.

“You can touch yourself, baby. I want to see you.” Geoff said before going back into things, really fucking his mouth with earnest as Ryan wrapped a hand around himself, moaning around Geoff’s cock and arching off the bed slightly at the sensation.

Geoff didn't know what was better, Ryan's noises muffled by and reverberating around his cock, or being let out into the open air, hoarse from the rough treatment to his throat and oh so desperate.

When Geoff felt his orgasm building, he grabbed a handful of Ryan's hair with one hand, the other moving down to press down on Ryan's throat, still mouth fucking him roughly, trying to push Ryan over the edge before he came.

As Geoff’s fingers tightened around Ryan's throat, he came, Geoff feeling more than hearing the noises he was making, breathing deeply through his nose and stroking his cock until he started to soften.

With Ryan satisfied, Geoff pressed as deep into Ryan's mouth as he could, feeling his throat work around him as his orgasm rocked through his body, his muscles shaking and his mouth falling open to moan out Ryan's name and several curses, finally pulling out and listening to Ryan gasp for air.

Geoff collapsed onto the bed next to Ryan, rolling and kissing him again, this time slow and languid. He could taste himself on the other's tongue, but he didn't mind.

They laid together for a while as they let the effects of their orgasms fade away, leaving them blissfully exhausted.

“We need to clean up, Ry.” Geoff mumbled into his neck, and Ryan grumbled, simply wrapping himself tighter around the other man.

Geoff just smiled at the childlike behavior, pressing a kiss to the top or his head, mentioning something about a huge, jacuzzi style bathtub that made Ryan's head snap up and his eyes light up, hastily getting out of the bed and pulling Geoff by his hand into the bathroom, Geoff laughing the entire way as he followed.


End file.
